1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an inverted working barrel and seat for downhole oil well applications and a method of manufacturing the same. More specifically, the invention relates to a thin walled, stainless steel downhole pump working barrel that concentrically slides upwards within the end of the production string and as such, serves as a low cost alternate or replacement for the original pump barrel or seating collar of the production string.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is generally known to employ a reciprocating surface pump, such as a rocker arm, crank or other mechanical device to repeatedly lift and lower a sucker rod within a production tubing or string running from the surface to the downhole pump, wherein a plunger with traveling valve attached to the end of the sucker rod travels up and down within a polished pump barrel such as to pump fluids to the surface. Such internally polished pump barrels attached to the bottom of the production string are generally heavy walled structures that ultimately wear out, thus requiring replacement or repair. In such event, the entire production string and sucker rod are withdrawn from the well in order to service or replace the relatively expensive pump barrel.